


Однажды в Латверии

by superpeachpear



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Warriors
Genre: Angst, Collaboration, Crack, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, after Penance:Relantless, but he is still a Speedball
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpeachpear/pseuds/superpeachpear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the veil of silver scars, there is a special inverted star<br/>He's a greasy beast, heaving in a field of sticky black mud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Латверии

Очередной взрыв не прошел для Робби бесследно - после инцидента с Нитро он отлеживался в импровизированной "палате", зализывая раны после потрясения. Сестра, назначенная для ухода за новым больным, были очень учтива, мила и ненавязчива, и лишь иногда что-то причитала, поглаживая своего пациента по порядком отросшим волосам. Болдуин иногда находил в себе силы что-то ответить этой женщине, когда она удивлялась, что все тело Спидболла было сплошной гематомой, перемежающейся многочисленными порезами.   
Все это время он думал, что же косвенно, но все-таки произошло по его вине. Наверное, друзья бы и не узнали Роберта – физически и морально покалеченный, он не был даже бледной копией самого себя – он стал кем-то новым. Способность Болдуина спасла его – он оказался единственным оставшимся в живых. Робби Болдуин был тем несчастным, кто нес ответственность за случайную гибель сотен гражданских лиц в этой битве. Линия жизни Спидболла резко рухнула вниз – впервые он столкнулся со столь огромной и мучительной виной за этот несчастный случай и огромное количество жертв. И он бы предпочел, чтобы эта линия взяла и оборвалась - но жажда мести Нитро все еще держала на плаву несчастного.  
Он сделал надрез скарификатором, случайно оставленным медсестрой, чтобы проверить, работает ли еще его способность - и вокруг его пальцев заискрилась синяя энергия.  
Бездумное оружие было готово выстрелить - и сам Робби уже не знал, где кончается его "я" и начинается неконтролируемая сила, сносящая все на своем пути.   
Сам парень предпочитал об этом не задумываться.  
Задуматься ему пришлось к тому моменту, когда они пересеклись с главным виновником торжества - самим Думом. Тот пригласил его на обед, и Робби безо всякого аппетита ковырял овощное рагу с мясом, предпочитая слушать своего неожиданного союзника.   
\- Я пришел не за тем, чтобы спрятаться, Дум, - Спидболл поднял глаза, перестав рассматривать мешанину в своей тарелке.  
\- И что же ты можешь предложить со своей стороны, американец?   
\- У меня есть база данных ЩИТа, Мстителей и еще кое-то по мелочи.   
Мужчина согласно кивнул, слушая. Он понимал, к чему клонит этот странный человек. С одной стороны – зачем ему то, что он и сам мог найти? Но сейчас оказавшийся чересчур прытким парень насаживал сам себя на крючок, и дальше можно было не стараться.   
\- Думу нужна база данных, мне был нужен Нитро. Ричардс...  
Дум явно что-то хотел сказать, но позволил договорить Спидболлу до конца. Та информация про спутники, когда Болдуин в одиночку пересек его войско, была достаточно полезной, поэтому неуравновешенному парню нужно было предоставить самый радушный прием и вовремя не спугнуть его.   
\- Он пытался сделать так, чтобы боль не активировала мои способности, но у него ни хрена не получилось. Дум не хочет попробовать что-нибудь сделать?   
По-видимому, именно тот факт, что Ричардс слил свой шанс, заставил Дума согласиться.   
\- Хорошо, идем в лабораторию. Покажешь, что ты там нашел.

***

Погода в Латверии была не фонтан – в тех краях начало марта предзнаменовывалось тем, что снег постепенно таял, оставляя на месте себя непроходимые катки. Спидболлу, в принципе, было все равно – он все это время сидел в своей обители, вспоминая ту катастрофу до мельчайших подробностей. Иногда в голове парня граница между реальностью и его вымышленным миром стиралась – ассоциативное мышление окончательно уничтожало ее. Он смотрел сквозь мутное стекло на периодически валивший снег, в котором Робби чудились фигуры погибших.   
В то время, когда Болдуин куковал в одиночку, Дум занимался более серьезными вопросами – и первым вопросом, стоявшим на повестке дня, была проблема под названием «психически неуравновешенный союзник». Для доктора не существовало вопроса, стоит ли его попросту кинуть – в конце концов, он сам предложил руку помощи. Он был уверен, что в этом был замешан Ричардс – если учесть ту панику, с которой тот приполз, когда Роберт угнал у них самолет. Интересно, в связи с чем его упомянул Болдуин… Может быть, они пытались создать более управляемый источник энергии? У этого Спидболла был безграничный потенциал, но сказать, что он не умел им распоряжаться – это означало ничего не сказать.  
Иногда он беседовал со своим гостем, аккуратно выясняя, что он за личность – Робби был достаточно немногословен и подавлен, и лишь только темы разговора, хоть как-то затрагивающие Стемфорд, заставляли его немного оживиться. Юноша был довольно необразованным, и, по его собственному признанию, ему было «плевать» на это, и поэтому Дум остался в вящей уверенности, что неумение Спидболла пользоваться собственными силами было вызвано исключительно непониманием их природы.  
Последнее было ключом к относительному пониманию этого дерганого американца – безделье планомерно разрушало его, а доверие бывшего Нового Воина Дум завоевал довольно легко, просто развязав руки в плане получения информации. Ошибкой Громовержцев было то, что Болдуина в открытую считали тупым, взбалмошным, и, к тому же, психически неуравновешанным убийцей. Дум считал его просто не получившим вовремя тягу к знаниям, среднестатистическим «хорошим американским парнем», чей типаж воспевался по телевидению. Но одно Виктор фон Дум понимал отлично – эти американские иконы первыми и шли в расход, и вышедший из этой мясорубки блондин был одним из немногих выживших. В какой-то мере он уважал этого дурачка – но возни с ним предстояло предостаточно.  
Сам Робби старался лишний раз не попадаться на глаза этому человеку по одной причине – если он в душе насмехался над Осборном, считая его узколобым наркоманом, Мунстоун – конченой психопаткой, Гарганом, всеми силами пытающимся показаться очень страшным, и даже Старком, который считал, что способен договориться с Болдуином… То тут насмешки не получалось. Фон Дум с каким-то дьявольским предвосхищением обходил все его болезненные точки и завоевывал доверие. Со своей стороны парень предполагал, что Думу нужно, чтобы его открытиями и идеями интересовались – и он старательно делал круглые глаза, видев новые элементы костюма, призванные уменьшить кровопотерю и боль. Он был благодарен, но выражал это очень ненавязчиво – правда, это происходило только тогда, когда в речи Доктора Дума проскакивало магическое слово «Стэмфорд».  
Это было многообещающим началом хорошего сотрудничества – поэтому Робби старательно штудировал учебники по физике и химии, ничего ровным счетом не понимая, но действительно стараясь – Дум как-то упомянул, что это пригодится для лучшего контроля способности. 

***

… Он мог околдовать Болдуина, отравить, накачать его наркотиками, сделать его пленником собственных страхов – как это делали Громовержцы, но это было бы слишком неинтересно для Дума. Роберт был интересным случаем – только вышедший из пубертата, но практически чистый материал, из которого можно было лепить все, что угодно. Он мог стать своеобразным Пигмалионом для этого парня, раскрутив его потенциал в сотни раз и правильно его использвать.   
Только было странно одно – ту вылазку в Латверию мог совершить только совершенно бесстрашный человек, при этом сильно себе на уме. Но почему он так старательно корчит из себя идиота – или все-таки им является? Тем не менее, доктор продолжал быть внимательным и заинтересованным в госте – это действительно работало и придавало всему плану знакомый привкус превосходства.  
Дум продолжал неуклонно действовать по заветам доктора Самсона, поэтому данная схема работала – но удержать Робби от того, чтобы он не кромсал самого себя, было практически невозможно. Собственно, он и не пытался – Виктор сам прекрасно понимал, какой кайф дарит ощущение и обретение новой силы. Это лучше секса, денег, власти, чего угодно – поэтому на данном этапе лучше было оставить парня в покое.   
Ответ на вопрос «откуда же все-таки взялась эта вторая сила» оказался удивительно простым и даже немного забавным – по крайней мере, такой легкой развязки Виктор никак не мог ожидать. Он заключался в одном-единственном слове «эндорфины». И хорошая, и плохая сторона пришли к одному и тому же выводу, поэтому смысла терять время на этом моменте исчезло – Болдуину просто было нужно найти другой источник кайфа, более безопасный для него самого и окружающих. Думу нужно было меньше всего, чтобы тот откинулся во время выполнения задания, или, чего хуже, попал обратно в руки Ричардса. О том, чтобы лишить Робби зависимости, вопроса и не стояло – слишком долго, муторно, ненадежно. Возможно, руками бывшего Громовержца он расправится со своими давними недругами – хоть Думу было чуть ли не физически больно осознавать, что сам он до них не дотянется, но мысль о том, что этот супергерой – творение его рук целиком и полностью, сильно подслащивала горькую пилюлю.

***

Когда Спидболл лежал на своей кровати, упершись взглядом в потолок - он думал о том, что никогда не был семи пядей во лбу, и клял себя за подобное – если бы он был хотя бы сообразительным, то процесс шел бы гораздо интереснее. «Каникулы в Латверии» не проходили для него даром уже хотя бы потому, что он начал наблюдать, изучать, нащупывать слабые стороны своего противника - так, как ему было доступно с его уровнем интеллекта и наблюдательности.  
Из-за большой нагрузки и отсутствия времени моментов, когда он мог задуматься о Стэмфорде, оставалось все меньше и меньше. Разумеется, до конца те воспоминания никуда не ушли – и смерть шестисот человек каждую ночь аукалась ему отвратительными снами, где жертвы взрыва тянули к нему руки, плакали, угрожали или смеялись. Он тут же просыпался и часами торчал у окна, рассматривая звезды в небе – почему-то в Латверии звезды были гораздо ярче и заметнее. Экология лучше, что ли?  
Вторая мысль, захватившая сознание парня, была совершенно неожиданной и свалилась на него, как снег на голову. Дум все больше становился ему симпатичен, что пугало Робби.  
Несмотря на то, что он всю жизнь жил в амплуа двоечника, развлекающего весь класс дебильными комментариями с задней парты, в глубине души он безусловно искал уважения и поддержки – и хоть Спидболл никогда и никому в этом не признавался, в последнее время он это осознавал. Робби Болдуин не умел рефлексовать (это слово он узнал из тех книг Дума), не умел огорчаться, серьезно вести себя, задумываться над жизнью, не умел делать вещей, делающих его полноценной личностью. Для всех он был мешком, набитым весельем и шутками, и после вынужденного одиночества эта любовь окружающих к вечно-поднимающему-настроение Робби немало грела его душу.   
Он хотел уважения – он его получил.  
Что-то новое – получил.  
Странного, необычного, невероятно умного собеседника – тоже получил.  
Он задумывался о Думе все чаще и чаще, и при воспоминаниях об этом человеке в костюме (а у него был почти такой же!) в груди разливалось что-то теплое. Болдуин хотел ему доверять – а сейчас у него не было выбора, поэтому он бросился в этот непонятный омут с головой, осознавая невероятное: он влюбился.  
Это был самый худший выбор в его жизни, но Робби не жалел и не задумывался – думать он предпочитал по шаблонам, заложенным в него Думом. Он продолжал меняться с каждым днем, а новое чувство стало катализатором подобных перемен. Каждое воспоминание, как-то связанное с этим человеком, рассматривалось словно под микроскопом – и их первое столкновение, когда он чуть не погиб, и как он копался в базах данных, наткнувшись на известное имя – предполагал ли он тогда, что все закончится именно так?  
«Я никак не пойму, зачем он тебе сдался? Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что из-за него погибло много мирных граждан в Стэмфорде. Но чтобы пойти из-за них на такое…  
Дум протянул ему руку, помогая встать на ноги. Несуразная фигура в шипованном костюме покосилась, но приняла определенное равновесие.  
\- Я больше чем уверен, что за это вторжение в Америке тебя по головке не погладят, и не будут ждать с распростертыми объятьями. Заключенный твой… Делай с ним, что хочешь. Я могу тебя укрыть у себя в стране, если захочешь. Ты можешь быть мне полезен».  
Парень улыбался – у него нашелся повод. С каждой секундой это чувство неотвратимо нарастало, и за несколько месяцев превратилось в настоящее помешательство.

***

Дум не был бы Думом, если бы не заметил этих странных метаморфоз, произошедших с Болдуином – он заставил себя посмотреть почти целый сезон Новых Воинов, в конце отметив, что это было достаточно-таки приятным шоу для среднестатистического американца, чтобы понять, кем тот был раньше. Ранний Робби был забавным неудачником, но при этом острословом и в каком-то роде величайшим патриотом своей команды – идеальная смесь для любви аудитории. Он возвращался – теперь, сидя в лаборатории, он все чаще улыбался, как-то реагировал на все манипуляции и даже начинал морщиться, когда доктор брал у него кровь. Это было ненормально, если человек глупо улыбался, когда Дум подключал его к различным аппаратам, поэтому разгадка была такой же простой, как и почти все, связанное с Болдуином.  
Сначала это показалось ему достаточно обескураживающим, но потом Дум быстро смекнул, как можно извлечь из этого выгоду. Когда он невзначай касался руки Спидболла, цепляя на него очередной датчик, его пульс тут же повышался, как и уровень «гормона счастья» в крови.   
\- Все в порядке? – он слегка улыбнулся, но за маской этого не было видно.  
\- Да, все отлично, сэр, - Робби осмелился ответить полушутливо, и когда на подобное не последовало никакой вспышки агрессии, улыбнулся во весь рот – так, как это бы сделал старый Болдуин.  
Он был достаточно смазлив, невысок и приятен в целом, за что его очень любили дамы от 35 лет и выше, сделав его одним из самых популярных участников Новых Воинов (это Дум узнал по ходу просмотра). Доктор, разумеется, не испытывал к нему каких-то романтических чувств, и его не развозило при виде этого очевидно больного парня.  
Но и отвращения он не испытывал, поэтому можно было осчастливить Болдуина подобным раскладом – Дум схватил его за запястья, глядя на то, как тут же лихорадочно засверкали его глаза.   
Трахать самого ненавидимого человека Америки было достаточно лестно, хоть это и не выходило за рамки стандартного набора «первый раз с парнем». Короткие вспышки ярко-голубого цвета то и дело озаряли комнату во время короткого и яростного секса, а Робби сдавленно стонал, когда ему должно было быть больно. Иногда он вскрикивал чуть сильнее, чем обычно – а когда Дум, кончив, отстранился от блондина, тот чуть взмыл в воздух, поддерживаемый роем золотистых шариков.   
Дум одобрительно хмыкнул и занес какие-то значения в базу данных.  
Все произошедшее казалось Болдуину фикцией, но он в каком-то роде был счастлив и продолжал болтаться в воздухе с глупым видом. Это было больно, неожиданно, но очень круто. Поразительно.   
\- Продолжаем? – невозмутимо сказал Дум, возвращая все на круги своя.  
… Когда через месяц он сообщил имя первой цели, Робби согласно хмыкнул. Он, кажется, не был удивлен.  
\- Рид Ричардс. Ты понял?  
Парень лишь только кивнул в ответ, улыбнувшись.


End file.
